


pull up the floorboards and break through the roof

by thebesttempinchiswick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, HS!AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, i don't really know with this one, i just kind of went with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebesttempinchiswick/pseuds/thebesttempinchiswick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hs!au where Dean enlists Meg and Jo to help break Cas out of his house after Cas's parents discover their relationship. Warnings for implied homophobia and implied abuse</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull up the floorboards and break through the roof

It was safe to say that Dean was pretty distracted during first period. He couldn't focus on a single thing his physics teacher said. He tapped his pencil and stared at the clock, resisting the urge to check the phone burning a hole in his pocket. The last thing he needed was to lose his phone, not when he hadn't heard from Cas all weekend.

Usually they texted each other almost constantly, but he hadn't heard a word from his boyfriend since Friday night. He had known better than to text him first, for fear that Cas wasn't texting him because he was in trouble with his family.

Cas was the troublemaker in his family, always the one to muddy the waters. It really wasn't a difficult task alongside the fact that Cas's family was extremely conservative. They were, in fact, the only reason that he and Cas's relationship wasn't public yet. Anna was the only sibling that went to their school, and they could always trust her, but that didn't mean they could trust everyone on campus. Even if they could, there was always the chance that it would come up in conversation at the church Cas's family attended. Whether they meant well or not, they couldn't have someone blatantly expose them to the elder members of the Novak family.

Their friends, of course, knew. Charlie, Jo, and Ash would never tell anyone. Cas's friend Meg also knew. Dean hadn't particularly liked her when he had met her, but he was warming up to her. Apparently she and Cas had gone to the same middle school and were longtime friends. Sarcastic and cynical as she was, she had their backs. Speaking of friends, he made a mental note to ask them if they had heard from him. If wouldn't hurt him to ask.

Dean managed to make it through to the bell before checking his phone. One text- but from his mom.

Sweetie- Cas called the house phone. He said to tell you to come over today. He's sick but he needs to give you something for a Spanish project.

Spanish project? Cas wasn't taking Spanish. He had finished it in sophomore year. And Dean was taking French. What the fuck?

Were those his exact words? He asked his mom. He had a feeling in his gut that he really didn't like. He could taste the adrenaline bubbling up under his tongue, the urge to run and fight heating in his blood.

Yes, of course. Is something wrong?

He considered his answer for a minute. Will text u.

✥

He didn't even bother going to get a pass. He went straight to the art building, where Jo and Meg had class this period. He ran down the hall, blood and adrenaline thrumming through his veins as his feet hit the floor.

Cas always texted him when he was sick. Always. They had been dating for two years, and Cas had been I'll exactly three times in those two years. He had always sent a text. And he had almost never missed class, only one out of those three times. Always always always. They were always in touch. The only reasons he could think of for Cas not to text him would be if he were in the hospital or if he were being watched. And Cas had been on the phone with Mary, so that only left one option.

He rounded the corner at full speed, almost tripping over himself as he went. He didn't slow down for a minute as he burst into the art studio-

To find the whole class staring him down. Great, it was just like him to burst in in the middle of a fucking lecture. Just peachy.

Stage fright took over and he plastered the cheesiest possible grin on his face. This was a new level of awkward for him. God fucking dammit.

He scanned the sea of faces as the teacher droned at him, asking what he could possibly have burst in so rudely for.

"Uuuh.... I came for Meg and Jo." He said awkwardly through his fake smile. His eyes were full of panic. Jesus fuck, he didn't have time for this!

Jo and Meg raised alarmed eyebrows at him. "What the hell do you need us for?" Asked Meg, half stunned and half sarcastic. Good old Meg.

"It's Cas, I need your help. Something's going on." He said, keeping an eye on the teacher, who was glaring at him, and trying to sound less panicked than he really was.

"And what do you want us for?" Asked Jo. What the hell was this, twenty questions?

"I just need your help, come on!" He said, still smiling awkwardly. He was sure the whole class could see through it, but he wasn't about to do something else. He didn't care what they thought, as long as he could get Jo and Meg out of here without too much more pain.  
Meg and Jo got up, quickly but grudgingly, and followed him out, paying no attention to the teacher who was scolding them not to leave.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Meg.

He sighed. "Look, we have to go, I'll explain in the car."

Meg stopped short. "Hell no man. I'm not getting a detention for this if you won't even tell me what's going on."

He threw up his hands. "You'd think you'd be a little more willing to help your friend out?"

She stared him down, unwavering, tapping her foot on the pavement.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think we gotta bust Cas out of his place."

"Think his folks finally caught on, huh?" Asked Jo. He nodded.

"What exactly do you want me to do, stud?" Asked Meg. "Go up to the door with a bible and chat them up about our Lord and Savior?"

Actually, that was a fantastic idea. "Meg, that just might work."

✥

It had taken a little while, but they convinced Meg to do it. They gave her Jo's cardigan and buttoned it all the way to the neck, wiped off some of her eyeliner, and grabbed a bible from the school library.

"You owe me big time, alright? And for the record, I'm doing this for Clarence, not you." She spewed as they pulled out of the school lot.

The drive to Cas's was fast, even faster the way Dean speeded down the roads, ignoring stop signs and tailgating anyone who moved too slow. Sam called it reckless driving, but he called it getting to places on time.

When they arrived, Dean was in action mode, completely focused for the first time that day. "Alright, let's go over the plan again. I'm gonna go to Cas's bedroom window and get him out. I know where it is."

"Ooh, have you snuck in?" Teased Jo, grinning.

"Not the time, Jo. And yes. Anyway, Meg, you'll distract them until you hear Jo whistle twice, and then you run your ass off. We'll pick you up. Jo, you keep the car running, and when I get in with Cas, you whistle twice. If I get caught, whistle once and drive away. That way Meg will know that I need help. Everybody got it?"

They nodded. "Shouldn't we have a mission name?" Asked Jo.

Dean really didn't have time for this. He huffed. "It's mission 'if-we-don't-get-my-boyfriend-we're-gonna-get-arrested' alright?"

Jo stuck her tongue out at him. "Let's go!" He said.

"And Meg, please keep the physical assault to a minimum." He added at the last second.

"I make no promises." Was her smug reply.

✥

They dropped Meg off at the corner, and as soon as they saw her get to the Novaks' front door, they sped around the corner. Behind the Novaks' house was an abandoned lot, which was perfect, because Cas's bedroom window was in the very back of the house.

The Novaks' house was big for the suburbs, white with a grey roof. All the windows and doors were white as well. The paint was absolutely spotless, unlike the surrounding houses with their comfortably faded and chipped colors. There was an air of coldness about the place, like if you moved one book out of place then the walls might crash in on you.

He climbed the hedges like a pro, which wasn't unbelievable with the amount of practice he'd had doing it. Honestly, if they had really wanted to keep their kid from sneaking out, they wouldn't have planted giant fucking hedges under his window.

A glance in the window, and he couldn't see anything. Shit, what if they were keeping him somewhere else? He didn't exactly have a game plan for that. What if they had sent him away by now? What if he had called from the airport or something?

He had to remind himself to stay focused so he wouldn't lose his balance. He found the lock pick he had hidden in the windowsill last year and began to force the window open. Immediately he saw movement inside the room. Someone was getting up from behind the end of the bed. Oh thank god, he thought. It was Cas, and he looked like crap. Maybe he really was sick. But then again, he didn't know an illness that caused bruises like that on a person's arms.

Cas opened the window. "I knew you'd figure it out! Jesus, I'm glad you're here." He opened the window, kissing him full force on the mouth. It was dry and tasted like copper, which was completely unusual. "We've gotta go, before they hear us."

He stopped to look at his face, he had what looked like a fading black eye. Oh, Dean's blood was on fire. "God dammit, did they do this to you?! I'll kill them!" No one was allowed to fucking touch him. No one at all.

"Can you kill them later? I really want to leave. I'm exhausted."

Priorities, he reminded himself.

He helped Cas out, supporting him as best he could on their way down and while they ran across the lot to the car. "Jo, Go!" He yelled from the backseat. Jo whistled twice, loud as she could, before she pealed out into on to the street.

✥

"So, when did you decide to give your life to Christ?"

Meg was ready to fucking kill this guy. Some schmuck with a bad haircut answered the door, and like Dean had predicted, was more than willing to talk about the Good Lord. She didn't have anything against Christians personally, but she hated the cardigan that made her neck itch and even more than that she hated talking to this guy. Who the actual fuck did he think he was, talking to her about salvation and kindness when she knew for a fact he had a kid locked up in the back of the house?

Whatever. She could do this much. She could get revenge some other time, when-

Two loud whistles rang through the air, and she couldn't contain herself anymore. She burst into raucous laughter.

The man looked at her, confused and alarmed. "What on earth is so whimsical?"

It only made her laugh harder. Tears were coming to her eyes, her sides hurt and she could barely breathe. The man kept staring. She knew she should be running. But hey, fuck that, she wanted to do some damage.

She threw the bible through his window, shattering it. "God's word is the most powerful weapon. Have a good day, you gross bastard!" She screamed through her laughter.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, bolting down the block and away from the mans shocked face and towards Dean's car, pulling the door open and slamming it shut after herself.

✥

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face as he pulled into his driveway. He really didn't want to explain this to his mom, but her car was in the driveway and there was no way the school hadn't called her to say he had left.

Oh, and there was always the possibility that Cas's dad had called the police on them after they had left. In all seriousness, he had also committed a pretty serious crime. Assault and battery of a minor wasn't exactly a misunderstanding, but he still wasn't sure if the man was stupid enough to call the cops.

Oh well. All that he could really do was walk in and tell her what happened. He had no donut she'd be on his side, but she might not be able to get him out of breaking and entering charges. Hell, if Cas's dad was crazy enough they might even be kidnap charges. That would be a hell of a mess. He could only imagine the dispute about where the bruises came from.

"Dean? Are we going to go inside?" Had they really been sitting in the driveway for that long?

"Yeah. Yeah, we are."

"Dean." Cas put a hand on his leg. "It's going to be fine. Really."

Shit. He ought to be comforting Cas, but somehow it was the other way around? Was he really that insensitive? "I know, I was just really worried. I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." Quipped Cas. "Would have kind of sucked otherwise."

"Yeah, it would've." Dean said softly, leaning in to kiss him. Cas kissed him back, sweet and chaste, before breaking into a grin. "I assume your mom is waiting for us inside?" Cas smiled against his mouth.

Dean broke away. "Dude, let's not talk about my mom when we're making out. And yeah, she is."

Cas laughed, opening the car door. "Then let's go. She's probably worried too." Dean followed him out, putting an arm around his boyfriend's waist and walking with him to the door. Better to get this over with.

They barely made it in the door before Dean's mom was upon them. "Where the hell have you been? What is going on?" She spouted before turning to Cas. Her eyes went wide. "Oh my god, what happened to you? Did you get into a fight!?" Her hands fluttered concernedly over him.

"Uh, not per se." Said Cas. He looked at Dean as if to ask how much he should reveal. Dean just nodded. "My dad kind of found out that Dean and I are... uh... And well, he wasn't happy."

Dean saw his mother go from confusion straight to anger, and them try to calm herself. She closed her eyes, pursed her lips, and breathed out through her nose. He swore he saw steam go out her ears. "Sweetheart, why don't you take Cas into the kitchen. Put some ice on his eye. I'll call the school and then we can talk."

Dean recognized that as their cue to leave. He had a feeling his mom was going to break something, so he tugged Cas into the kitchen and sat him on the counter. Pulling a bag of frozen corn out of the freezer, he turned back to Cas, who was trying to hide a grin. "What's so funny?"

"I've never seen your mom angry before. I actually thought she was going to start breathing fire or something."

That made him smile too. He could see it now, his mother's hands hooking into talons like some kind of dragon. It wasn't often that she got really angry, but when she did, it was a sight to see.

Just then, she came into the kitchen. He braced himself for the speech about 'never doing that again', but it didn't come. "Alright, I've just gotten off the phone with the school. They agreed to excuse you for the day. And you-" she said, turning to him. He waved her off. "You don't have to read me the riot act, I know. Never again, and all that."

She put her hands on her hips. "Actually, I was going to tell you you did the right thing, and that I'm glad you went. But if you don't want to hear it, that's fine." She chided. She turned to Cas. "And you. You can stay here for as long as you need to, sweetheart. I can make up another bed, or you can just stay in Dean's room. I also need to know if you want me to file a restraining order. The sheriff is my friend, I'm sure she'd be happy to help."

"You're so nice, but I'll be okay. I don't think my family will come after me, so a restraining order won't be necessary. They wouldn't want to tarnish their reputation by starting some sort of scandal."

"Oh I can take care of the reputation tarnishing. In my family, we take care of our own." Was her ambiguous answer.

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay here?"

"Of course it is! There's always room for one more. Are you hungry? I can make you some food. Otherwise I'm going to the Roadhouse. Ellen's been texting me nonstop."

"I'm fine, thanks. I'll make Dean cook for me later." He teased.

"I'll see you two then. Dean, you'll get Cas anything he needs, right?"

Why the hell was she asking him? He wasn't an imbecile. "Yes, mom." He said. Cas stuck his tongue out at him.

His mom walked out the door, got in her car, and drove away. He looked at the clock. It was 11 am, that meant they had four hours until Sammy came home.

Cas seemed to have the same idea. "Hmm, it looks like we have some free time." He said, leaning in and pressing his forehead to Dean's.

"Wonder what we're gonna do?"  
"Well I think I need a shower. And I think you should come with me. You know, in case I need anything."

"That sounds like a very good idea. Wouldn't want you to be inconvenienced. We're big on hospitality here."

"I bet you are." Said Cas, leaning in to kiss him, heat pouring through his words. Dean pulled him closer on the counter and felt Cas's legs wrap around his waist.

✥

He pulled the bathroom door closed behind him, a hand grabbing at the hem of Cas's shirt and pulling it up over his head. He leaned in and down, trailing his lips over Cas's collarbone and ribs while he felt the other man's hands scrambling for purchase on his shirt. With a firm tug, his shirt came up over his head and off of his arms. He pulled back to start the shower and noticed purple-blue bruises across his lover's sides.

"Jesus fuck." He breathed. "What the fuck did they do to you?"

"It doesn't matter." Cas dismissed him, leaning back in to capture his lips. He tasted the raw need bleeding through the other man's lips and rolling off of his tongue. He opened his lips and welcomed the surge of energy in. Pants were thrown to the floor without abandon and he felt Cas's hips roll heatedly against his.

His own erection strained against his boxers, which he got rid of with a single motion. He dragged a finger under the waistband of Cas's, pulling him closer. The steady stream of the shower thrummed behind him and they tumbled into it, careful not to slip on the wet tile. Everything was in steady motion, their hands on each other's backs, the water down to the floor. He reached lovingly down to where Cas's member stood flush against his stomach and began to stroke, fisting his hand around the tip and earning a moan that made his head spin.

His vision swam with the heady mix of it all, his own cock leaking precome onto his stomach, the water not quite reaching it to wash it away. He was still lost in the other man's soft lips when he felt a hand cupping his balls, slowly stroking up towards the base of his dick. "Dean. Need you." Came a grunt from Cas.

He didn't need to be asked twice. In one deft motion, he flipped Cas so that he was up against the shower wall, thanking whatever deity or power that ruled for the fact that his mother had put a shower mat in the shower. It would be awkward and probably painful if he were to lose his balance right now. He reached a hand under Cas's thigh and hoisted up, so that Cas's legs were wrapped around his hips. His angel was barely holding on to him, completely trusting that Dean wouldn't let him fall.

He started with one finger, and then two, scissoring Cas open while Cas licked filthily into his mouth, searching with his tongue for every last bit of him. He added a third finger and moves his lips to Cas's pulse point, feeling the heat of his neck and the movement of his breath. He stole a quick glance at the other man's face to see his eyes half lidded, dark and rolled back with pleasure. It sent blood rushing to his dick all over again. "Ready?" He asked. He was met with a very enthusiastic "Yes! Please!"

He thrust up gently, moving his cockhead to Cas's entrance. At the strangled moan that followed, he pushed up a little more. Inch by inch, he made his way into his lover, bathing in the moans and profanities that came out of his mouth. "Fuck, Dean, more! Fuck me, fuck me." He moved his lips back to Cas's, taking the lower lip between his own and sucking gently, rolling his teeth along it as he fucked deeper and deeper. When he was at the base, he picked up the pace a little, grinding his hips and bowing his head.

"Fuck! Dean, I'm gonna- I'm gonna come!" Cas cried as he rocked against Dean. He almost missed the beautiful look on the other man's face, as he came at the same time. He didn't let go as they rode out the orgasm, careful not to let Cas fall.

When it was over, and he still felt Cas shaking against him, he turned off the water end grabbed a towel, drying his angel as best he could. "Do you want to borrow clothes?"

"Yeah, thanks."

He grabbed Cas a t shirt, some pants, and some boxers from his room. He also threw on some clothes again, and tried to dry his hair. He was sure his mom had some idea of what they did together, but he could at least be polite and try to cover it up.

He brought the clothes to Cas, kissing him on the cheek when he handed them over. He was a little surprised when Cas responded full force, turning to kiss him on the mouth, lips parted. It made him smile a little bit.

He ran a hand through Cas's still wet hair. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

"Never better." Smiled Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> It's about 11 o'clock and I can't decide if I like this or not so I'm just gonna post it. Written to clear up some writers block.


End file.
